


Caught

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTCharacters: Raph, CaseyRelationships: Raph/reader, brother!casey/readerRequest: Can you make a Raphael version of the whole Casey's sister is dating a turtle and they are trying to hide it from him. Please?





	Caught

You lay in bed, your head resting on Raphs shoulder with his arm wrapped around you as you lazily drew circled on his plastron.  
He was staring at the ceiling of your apartment, not saying anything. He didn’t need to. He was far too happy to ruin the moment.   
After nearly a year together and four years of friendship, the two of you had a strong relationship that had started as friends. He had adored you from afar, assuming you could never care for him in the same way. You had seen him at his worse, his weakest and his most shameful. And you had been there, with an open hand to help him even when he didn’t know he needed it.   
When things had gotten more intimate, it was agreed by both of you to keep it to yourself. Neither of you knew if something like this would even work, and you didn’t want family’s getting involved before you knew if it would work. It was hard, because between your own brother, Casey, and Raphs three brothers, it was almost impossible to get enough time together.   
But, because you and Raph had been close before and had shown a really deep friendship, his brothers never question when he was around you. Casey was worried about you getting involved from the start. He didn’t want to see you in danger, and you understood that.  
But Raph always kept you safe. He did everything he could to protect you, even if he suffered. He had been hurt numerous times taking hits and strikes in your place and never begrudged it.   
You glanced up at him, a soft smile on your lips.   
It had been a stressful few weeks for everyone. With the turtles infiltrating a heist and you and Casey being tasked with gathering information, you hadn’t seen Raph in at least 5 days and not been intimate in 10 days. Even small things like a kiss or you wrapping your arms around him was being more and more difficult to get away with without others bursting in.   
Pushing yourself up into a sitting position, you stretched. Raph watched the muscles in your back more as you leaned from side to side slightly before pulling back the covers and getting out of bed to grab your dressing gown from the back of your door.   
“You don’t need to wear that thing.” Raph smirked at you which made you roll your eyes at him. Of course, he would have no problem with you walking around naked.   
“Im sure you wouldn’t mind. But what if someone comes in?” you raise an eyebrow at him as you tied the robe around your waist.   
“damn.” He mumbles, but still keep the smile on his face.   
You go into the kitchen of your apartment to get a drink of water. Raph had some stamina and was easily able to go for multiple rounds especially after such a long time.   
you filled two glasses with water, deciding he would certainly need his strength and the night was still young.   
“[y/n]?” Casey sounded as he barged through your front door, making you jump out of your skin.   
How didn’t you hear the lock? Casey had a spare key, but normally you could hear him fiddling with the keys and door.   
You could hear Raph scurry and fully closing the bedroom door and with good reason. If Casey found him here, there would be hell to pay. Casey wasn’t stupid. If he found you wearing only a dressing gown and Raph in your bedroom.   
“in here.” You call out, your voice shaking slightly from the fright. You knew there was no point staying quiet. He would quickly check all the rooms before leaving and while you could hid in the pantry, Raph had no chance in hell.   
“You okay?” Casey asked as he came into the kitchen.   
“Yeah, you just gave me a fright. What are you doing here?” You asked, hoping it would be a fleeting visit.   
“I got that parcel you wanted.” He held up a small box, shaking it slightly.   
You nearly slapped your own face. Your building wasn’t the most secure place to get items delivered and, because you weren’t in often, you got parcels and packages delivered to Casey, since his building had secure compartments which you had to know a code to get into.   
“Oh, perfect. Thank you.” You reached out and took the parcel from him.   
“are you just in a robe?” Casey suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing a little.   
“Im just out the shower.” You answer a little too quickly.   
“Then why isn’t your hair wet?” Casey countered just as quickly.   
“Because I didn’t wash it.” You tried to roll your eyes, trying to make him feel like his questions were obviously. But then he asked you something that totally threw you.   
“Why do you have 2 glasses of water?” Casey asked, but he knew the answer already.   
You stood there, staring at him with your mouth open slightly. You couldn’t think of any reason you might have 2 glasses out. He had caught you.   
Casey immediately shifted into ‘older brother’ mode and turned on his heel, making his way to your bedroom.   
“Casey, stop!” you called after him, running and grabbing his arm but he yanked it out of your hand.   
“I’ll kill them.” He growled as he threw your bedroom door open to reveal… nothing.   
Your room was empty.   
You both stood there for a moment in shock. Your eyes flitted to the window where Raph must have escaped through. Casey stepped into your room, his eyes searching for any man but found none.   
“See, I told you theres nothing going on.” You couldn’t help the shaking in your voice.  
That had certainly been a close call.   
You back out the room. Your phone was in the living room, long forgotten on the couch after Raph pinned you down and kissed you passionately.   
“[y/n]?” Casey’s voice followed you as you picked up your phone. You saw you already had a message from Raph asking if you had any sugar which was a code for ‘went back to lair, will come back’. It had been arranged when you first started dating.  
You were about to text back yes so, he would know it was fine when Casey called your name again.   
“What?” you asked, turning to see him holding Raphs red mask in his right hand.   
“Why was this on the floor?” He asked, his voice dangerously low. Your phone dropped to the floor, forgotten for a second time that day.   
Once again, you were caught. And, judging by the look in Caseys eyes, he knew it.   
“Don’t.” You breathed, your heart hammering your chest. “Don’t ruin this.”   
Tears welled in your eyes as you stared at the mask. You had always been worried about how Casey would react to you dating Raph. Everyone else would love the news and accept it. But Casey had always been ver protective and even more so if he found out it was Raph. Because you could never really have a normal life. You remembered joking with him the first time after you met the turtles, asking him how bad it would really be if you fell in love with one. He had said you would always be in danger, always be at risk. You would be a prime target and constantly tracked. You wouldn’t have a normal life, a wedding, houses, and maybe children.   
Of course, you didn’t care because you absolutely adored Raph. At first, he had tried to push you away with the same reasons as Casey, but then you admitted to falling completely in love with him, and he couldn’t push you away any more.   
“I cant believe-“ He shakes his head, his hands shaking slightly as he grasps the mask in a tight fist.   
“no, don’t.” You whispered through gritted teeth, your voice shaking. “please.”   
“[y/n], you cant be serious?” Casey half growled at you, holding up the mask.   
“And so what if I am? Its none of your business what happens in my love life.” You grab the mask out of his fist and twisted away from him. You blinked back your tears as you tried to figure out what he do.   
“[y/n], he’s a-“ Casey started to try and ‘reason’ with you, but you twisted towards him.   
“A good guy. He cares for me.” You call over your shoulder, not daring to look at him. Tears were now streaming down your cheeks but you were trying not to show him. “Not that you would give a damn.” You snap at him.   
“what is that meant to mean?” Casey snapped right back at you.  
“You wont care if he likes me. You wont care if he treats me well and always tries to make me happy. You wont care that Im in love with him. You’ll just run down there and get into an argument and wont care what it means for me.” You turned around and scream at him. You were furious because you knew what he would do. You knew he would try and destroy this whole thing because he feels like his need to protect you means he thinks he can put himself into any situation.   
“im just trying to protect you.” Caseys agitation and aggression had dropped away completely as he watched your tears on your cheek.   
“You don’t need to, not from Raph.” You shake your head, looking down at the mask in your hands.   
“How do you know?” Casey asks, taking a cautious step closer to you.   
“How did you know about April?” You snap, getting defensive but then you saw his body language had changed and he didn’t seem so angry any more. “Because its been a year.”   
Caseys eyes widen at the revelation.   
“A year?!” He blurts out, not aggressively, but more in completely shock. You nod, not daring to look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“Because I knew how you would react. And that you and Raph would agree on everything.” You look up, trying to stop more tears from falling but to no avail.   
“What do you mean?” Casey steps closer to you, now only about 2 feet away from you.   
“You two would agree on so much.” You smile sadly. “That he shouldn’t be with me. That I would be better off with anyone else. He would agree with every argument you give him about not being with me. It took so long for me to convince him I did love him. He just, he couldn’t believe I could. No one has ever looked at me the way he does. I know he loves me. He just wants me to be happy. And if you go down there, he might… he’ll end everything. Because he cares more about me than he does himself.” You shake your head as you close your eyes. Your voice was breaking just like your heart.   
“[y/n]?” Casey rushes forward and wraps his arms around your shoulder, pulling you against him. You rested your head on your brothers shoulder and cried. You wept as thoughts raced through your mind. The fear of ruining everything. Raphs inability to believe he could be loved. Not knowing what the future will hold.   
“does anyone else know?” He asked, and you knew why. He must have been scared that everyone knew expect him and that would hurt him deeply. But you shook your head.   
“We didn’t plan on anyone knowing. We just wanted to make sure this would work. Who knows, maybe it doesn’t. but I want to try.” You tell him, pulling back as you wiped your cheeks with the backs of your hands.   
“I-I wont say anything.” Casey sighed looking away from you in guilt. “but you’ll tell me if he hurts you.”   
“Of course.” you nod, stepping back to pull your robes sleeves over your hands to wipe your eyes.   
Your phone buzzed from the floor and you ducked down to grab it. You saw it was a message from Raph again, asking if you were okay.   
“I, umm, I’d better get going. Since you’ve got, you know, all that water to drink.” He nods to the kitchen.   
You look at him, and couldn’t help but smile and nod to him.   
“Thank you.” You walk up and wrap your arms around him, giving him a quick hug before he left, locking the door behind him.   
You collapse into your sofa, letting out a soft sigh that things had seemingly settled down.   
Until you heard your bedroom window opening. Looking towards your bedroom, you saw Raph come in, his eyes darting around before they found you.   
“Are you okay?” He rushes to you, falling to his knees in front of you. Your eyes were probably red and your cheeks were a little damp but you nodded.   
“Yeah, im fine. Sorry about not texting you back.” You lift your phone and wave it a little before placing it to the side.   
You move forward and wrap your arms around his shoulders. He pulled you close, his arms around your waist.   
You press a kiss to his lips and he returns it. You could feel he was tense and worried. You couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.   
Breaking away, you stand up and taking his hand. You guide him back to the bedroom and he follows you oh so willingly.   
“Are you okay?” Raph asks you again as the two of you cuddle up on the bed. you found comfort in these moments.   
“Yes.” You giggle at his worry and press a kiss to his lips once again.   
You would speak to him properly in a while, but right now, you just needed the comfort he could offer you.


End file.
